1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video playback device, a video playback method, a video playback control device, a video playback control method and so forth.
2. Background Art
A device which can output sounds has been used for language learning. This kind of device can output model sounds multiple times and/or compare the model sounds with user's sounds. (For example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-262090.)
In recent years, this kind of device is provided with a display device, and when a user performs an operation to pause a sound-attached video which is being played, the meaning of a word the sound of which has just been output is displayed on the display device, and then the sound-attached video restarts from the paused point. (For example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-219218.) Further, this kind of device is configured to turn on and off subtitles (same language subtitles) in the language of the sounds of a sound-attached video, whereby a user can study by watching and listening to the sound-attached video with the same language subtitles displayed on the display device.